Mia Sutton
Mia Sutton is the deuteragonist, later true main antagonist of the 2017 Netflix original movie Death Note, which is very loosely based on the anime and manga series of the same name by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. She is Light Turner's girlfriend, who wants to stay with him no matter what while also making him continue what she believes is his righteous work. She is a more villainous adaptation of Misa Amane from the original works. She is played by Margaret Qualley. History Before the Death Note Mia Sutton served as a cheerleader at her high school. While a social outcast and open smoker, she had a desire for justice, as she stood up for students being attacked by bullies like Kenny Doyle. One day, when she stood up against Kenny, she was attacked by him. Light Turner intervened, and was knocked out. Not wanting Light to suffer humiliation, she told the teachers he walked into a beam. That day, Kenny was killed in a truck accident that decapitated him. Allying with Light Later, Mia observed Light reading from a notebook in school. She approached him and expressed thankfulness that Kenny had died, saying that he got what he deserved. Wanting to impress her and appeal to her sense of justice, Light reveals that he was responsible for Kenny's death by writing his name in his notebook, a Shinigami death god tool used to kill mortals. Mia does not believe him at first, as she cannot see the Death Note's Shinigami Ryuk, but Light pulls up a live crime scene on his laptop and uses his notebook to kill the criminal involved. Mia encourages Light to keep going and take revenge on anyone he wants, but Light expresses a desire to her not to use the Note for himself, but rather for everyone, to rid the world of all crime and rise as a god The two develop the alias "Kira", a Japanese word meaning "killer" to begin what they believe is their reign of justice. As they work together to select victims, Mia tries to find new outlets for people to express their love to him and request killings from Kira. Light is hesitant to take requests, stating that they do not know if the subject is a real criminal or simply someone the uploader dos not like. The two work together to kill criminals all around the world, while having their victims write messages in Japanese to trick authorities into believing they are operating in Japan. Light and Mia's relationship becomes romantic, and later sexual. Kira verses L Light and Mia's actions draw the attention of a detective named L, who wants to bring Kira to justice. He sets traps and eventually determines that Kira is working out of Seattle. Teaming up with James, L gives a televised speech, while keeping his face covered. He swears to bring Kira to justice, but Light and Mia cannot kill him because they cannot see his face. L taunts Kira, and when he does not die, determines that Kira needs a name and face to kill. He also determines that Kira must somehow be tied to the police, as he has direct access tho their criminal database without a need to hack. L appoints FBI agents to follow all potential suspects, one of them being Light. Light knows he is being followed, and decides to lay low until surveillance ends. Mia suggests he just kill the agents, but Light refuses, knowing this will only heighten suspicion, and because he refuses to kill law enforcement. However, soon after, all of the agents commit mass suicide. James Turner, Light's father and chief of the police, goes on television to call out Kira, and Mia desperately urges Light to kill him. Light refuses, even though Mia insists it is for the greater good of his crime-free utopia. Upset, she leaves. Manipulating Watari As L closes in on Kira's identity, Light meets up with Mia again to formulate a plan. Ryuk reveals that, if a page of the Death Note is burned before the death occurs, the victim will be spared. However, only one page can be burned. Light decides that he will write down the name of L's assistant and mentor Watari, and make him obsessed with revealing L's identity. However, even Watari does not know, so Light demands that he go wherever the information is held and provide it to him within 48 hours, before the Death Note takes effect and Watari dies so he can cancel his death. L discovers Watari's disappearance, and goes to Light, knowing that Kira has something to do with it. He demands a search of Light's house, but Mia gets the notebook out of the house and into her school locker before it is found. Mia and Light go to the Homecoming dance, and Mia makes sure Light is not followed as he sneaks away to the locker room and calls Watari, who is just about to find L's file. Light opens the Death Note to retrieve his page, but finds it missing. Watari is found by security guards and shot to death before he could reveal L's name. Betrayal and Death Light confronts Mia, who reveals that she was behind the deaths of the FBI agents, stealing pages from the Death Note behind Light's back to help him when he refused to act. She assaulted one of the FBI agents in a parking garage with a taser, and used her page of the Death Note to write his name down and manipulate him into writing the other agents' names down as well before they all committed suicide. She also reveals that she removed Watari's page from the Death Note after retrieving it from Light's house, because she had another page she wanted to burn: the one with Light's name on it. Feeling that Light was no longer capable of making the decisions that would be best for their relationship and their utopia, she wrote Light's name down in the Death Note, writing that his heart will stop beating at midnight. She tells him she will burn his page if he passes possession of the Death Note to her before midnight. However, the police arrive at the school, and Light Light tells Mia to meet him at the Seattle Great Wheel, where he will turn over the book. After a brief stop in the school's computer lab, Light eludes the police and a vengeful and angry L and makes his way to the Ferris wheel, where he demands the operator take he and Mia to the top. Once at the top, Light tries to convince Mia not to take the Note, and they can be happy without it. However, Mia takes the Note anyway, only to learn that Light wrote her name down too, with her death only dependent on her taking the Death Note from him. Ryuk appears and begins collapsing the Ferris wheel, sending the two falling out of their carriage. Light holds on to Mia, but she lunges for the falling Death Note, and the two fall. Mia strikes the boardwalk and is instantly killed, while Light hits the water and goes into a coma. It is later revealed that when Light wrote her name in the Death Note, he manipulated her to lunge for the Death Note and pull out the page with his name written on it, and throw it into fire. This canceled his death, and through a series of other names he wrote, was able to recover in the hospital and regain ownership of the Death Note. Personality Mia is obsessed with both Light and justice. She sees all who commit any type of evil as punishable by death, though she is oblivious that she herself is an accomplice to one of the biggest serial killers of all time. She believes what Light does is divine justice, and is wildly obsessed and in love with him, seeing him as a messiah. however, when he begins to doubt and pull punches, she feels that he is becoming weak and needs her support to keep going, even if it involves blackmail. Gallery Netflix_Mia_promo.jpg|Mia Sutton mia-sutton-deathnote.jpg|Mia with Light. tumblr_on8x9b9eJo1vim9ixo1_540.gif|Mia at cheerleading practice. Netflix_poster_Mia.jpg|Mia in promotional material. Videos Videos Death Note Teaser HD Netflix Death Note Official Trailer HD Netflix Category:Female Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Addicts Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Malefactors Category:Right-Hand Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Priests Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers